Hot reuniouns
by cid.neha
Summary: Hey I am new here and this is my first story its a pokeshipping fic and if you are a pokeshipping fan then only read it... I do not own Pokémon... Guys please read and review and tell me whether to continue or not


_**Summary**_

**Ash and his friends are wandering in the forest of Kalos area. Ash is in his new outfit gifted by his mother. Pikachu is as usual sitting on Ash's shoulder. The weather is awesome. They decided to take a break so now they are sitting in the middle of forest but suddenly sky began to grow dark and thunder started. Due to lighting an Ursaring group becomes violent and began to follow them which results in the seperation of Pikachu from rest of the group. **

**IN MY STORY THERE WLL BE SERENA , CLEMONT , BONNIE AS ASH'S TRAVELLING COMPANIONS. **

**Now the story starts- Chapter 1**

"**Pikachu...Pikachu" The raven haired Pokemon trainer is searching for his most loyal pokemon which is now missing.**

"**Pikachu...!" All are crying in unison.**

"**Hey Ash look its getting dark and rain had not stopped so it's better we should take shelter" Serena suggested.**

"**Yeah.. Serena is right..we have to take a shelter" Clemont agreed to Serena's suggestion.**

"**But..." Ash is cut in between by Clian "Ash please understand we need a shelter right now"**

"**Hmm. I think you guys are right we will find Pikachu tomorrow" Ash sighed sadly.**

"**We will find you Pikachu, you just take care of yourself" Ash thought.**

**Here Pikachu is lying unconsciously on the ground when suddenly a redhead girl came with Azuril.**

"**Aww look an injured Pikachu" The redhead girl named Misty wearing a blue jacket and her famous shorts cried.**

"**Azu azu ril" Azuril agreed.**

"**I think he need our help but I wonder why he looks like Ash's Pikachu" Misty amused.**

**Misty gathered unconscious Pikachu in her arms and made her way to the nearest cave. There she spray some medicine on Pikachu and also gave him antidotes. After some time Pikachu gained consciousness.**

"**Azurilll..!" Azuril chirped suddenly on identifying someone familiar.**

"**Oh Pikachu is fine" Misty thought that added loudly "How's you Pikachu don't worry you are safe with me"**

**It took time to realise for Pikachu that he is now with his Pikachupi.**

"**Pikachupi...!" Pikachu marvelled.**

"**Pikachupi" Misty thought to herself suddenly her head hit with realisation "Oh Pikachu is that really you I am so happy to see you after such a long time , Is Ash here?" Misty said while hugging Pikachu followed by Azuril and Pikachu's hug.**

"**But why are you alone" Misty questioned worriedly.**

"**Pikapi pipika pi pika kachu chuu" Pikachu explained.**

**However Misty doesn't understand Pikachu's language but guessed that he might be separated with Ash.**

"**Okay we will go and find Ash tomorrow but it's getting late night so Pikachu you just sleep with me" Misty smilingly concluded.**

**Misty slept in her sleeping bag while Azuril and Pikachu are curl up like a ball and prefer to sleep inside Misty's sleeping bag as it is very cold outside. **

**Here Ash was growing restless he is guessing where Pikachu could be.**

"**He must be safe after all he is much more powerful then what we have started" Ash tried to comfort himself.**

**He watches Serena , Clemont and Bonnie having a sound sleep. He could not take anymore and decided to go outside and find Pikachu by himself as ran had finally stopped now. In hurry he forgot to take his pokeballs.**

"**Pikachuu...Pikachuu" Ash is desperately yelling for his best friend.**

**Suddenly he comes across an angry Ursaring she is looking like someone had taken her kid.**

"**Roooarrr.." Ursaring roared.**

"**Hey mumma , Ursaring I don't want to bother you..I am just finding my Pikachu" Ash sounded confident.**

**However Mumma Ursaring refused to listen and fired a powerful hyperbeam at Ash. When Ash was deciding about what to do he listened a voice.**

"**Garados , counter with Flamethrower and Pikachu you use your thunderbolt!"**

**He saw a Garados Throwing his flames on Ursaring and a familiar looking Pikachu using thunderbolt. Ash could easily recognise that it is his Pikachu. He also wondered who is giving them command as Pikachu never listen to anybody else except Ash.**

**The mumma Ursaring had now ran away by these two creatures. Pikachu ran to Ash and hugged him tightly.**

"**Hey little buddy I missed you so much" Ash beamed at his happy looking yellow rodent while hugging him.**

"**Pika..!" Pikachu agreed.**

"**But I am wondering who gave you command" Ash amused.**

"**Hey Ash what's up long time no see" Misty marvelled.**

"**Oh Mist..! Is this really you" Ash surprised.**

"**Of course why you were not believing I am sure you will believe soon" Misty smirked while taking out his trusty mallet.**

"**Noooooo...!" Ash cried when realisation hit his head.**

"**Don't worry Ash I am just teasing you" Misty comforted.**

"**Oh thanks to Mew" Ash sighed happily.**

"**So Mist what are you doing here" Ash suddenly questioned.**

"**I am here because I want to catch a Kalos pokemon so I can use in gym for battles" misty replied.**

"**So how's a gym leaders's life going" Ash teased.**

"**Ah..boring I had to do lot many battles I am tired like hell I miss travelling like earlier with you and Brock" Misty sighed**

"**Besides it is going hard for trainers to get their cascade badge because my Garados would knock their little creepy pokemons" Misty proudly added.**

"**Ash what about your life do you got new friends or you are alone?" Misty questioned.**

**Ash suddenly became excited with the mention of friends "Oh no..I got many new friends both human and pokemon"**

"**But first we have to find them" Ash added.**

"**Could you tell me something about them" Misty questioned.**

"**Of course I will" ash added "First is clement he is like a scientist he carries many high technology gadgets , Second is his sister bonnie she is really very sweet and Third and the last is Serena she is such a sweet girl" A pang of jealousy hit Misty's head when he heard about Serena.**

"**Okay now we have to find them" Misty tried to cheer up but she herself was upset.**

"**Okay all set" Ash asked everyone means Pikachu, Auzril and Misty all nodded "Let's go" Ash beamed.**

**Here Serena, Clement and Bonnie are worried about Ash's sudden disappearance.**

"**I think he had gone to find his Pikachu" Clement concluded.**

"**Yeah..! I also think so" Bonnie agreed to his brother.**

"**Okay let's go and find Ash and Pikachu" All cried in unison.**


End file.
